Love, Lust, and Blood
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Sometimes Revenge is like a venomous snake. While you watch your prey go down, you slowly become poisoned in your own mind.


A/N: Inspired by an amv someone did for 300.

Rated for blood, death (I apologize for any Shrek fans), cursing, maybe gore, and psychotic moments (mostly for Rapunzel. 'Cause she's a bitch)

Enjoy!

Fiona sat on the side of the bed not knowing how tomorrow will bring.

Far, Far Away is a war and Artie is leading the troops while Fiona lead the other troops with him and Fairy Tale Creatures.

Charming was leading the Fairytale Villains Union (A/N: Or the FVU) to try and bring the kingdom to their knees who're slowly breaking them down one by one by killing the innocent people, along with killing Shrek, Lillian, Donkey, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Doris.

Fiona and the triplets, along with Dragon and her dronkey babies are safe who told them to hide when they fight.

During the past seven years of fighting, Fiona's hatred towards Charming for killing the people she loved and cared for begin to grow more and more by each passing day until she dreamt about her killing him with her own two hands by grabbing him by the throat, and choking him until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Then, she had another dream where she saw herself, literally, tearing Charming limb from limb with blood and guts spewing out of his body as she sees her blue eyes slowly change to a demonic red with cat-like pupils smiling insanely about to attack her until she woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily.

She sighed at the dream she had, looking over at where Snow White was still sleeping.

She's been having these dreams about killing Prince Charming and Rapunzel since they killed the people she loved.

Especially Shrek.

Fiona tried to forgive him, but after thoes two did her friends right in front of her eyes, she will never forgive them now.

But kill them.

And just thinking about about what Charming and Rapunzel did to everyone made her mad as she slams her fist against the wall.

It made her girlfriend wake up from the sound of something hitting the wall and hears someone softly sobbing.

"...Fiona? What's wrong?" Snow White asked as the ogress said nothing and walked near the window.

It was snowing.

She wondered how long.

How long will this war continue?

How long will innocent people who have done nothing die?

And how long will this pain continue in her heart from the people she lost?

Snow White knew how hard it is for Fiona who continued to look out the window and watched the people in the kingdom were slowly dying from famine, lack of medical treatment, clean water, and warm clothes.

Some of them were barely making it while some of them died on the spot as Snow White wrapped her warm arms around Fiona's cold bare body. Laying her head on her shoulder looking out the window with her.

"...It's all my fault," Fiona said bawling her fists, "If I wasn't so such a goddamn softy towards Charming and Rapunzel, the people we lost would still be her helping us out...Especially Shrek."

Snow White didn't know what to tell her girlfriend to cheer her up after what has happened.

All she could do was hold Fiona in self-assurance.

Then, she heard Fiona said, "Snow"

"Yeah?"

"...Tomorrow, I want you to take the triplets and the Dronkies far away from the fight."

"But what about you?" Snow White wondered.

"...I'm going to stay here. And fight those bastards until they're dead."

"What? You can't fight Charming and Rapunzel by yourself! What if...you die?"

"That's why I want you to take care of the children and tell them what happened to me."

Snow White didn't say anything. Knowing that what Fiona said was true if it happened as she sighed and tightened her grip around Fiona's waist.

"Promise me one thing. Pleas, come back...Alive."

All Fiona did was nod as they killed and went to bed.

But before they did, Snow White wanted to give Fiona something for good luck.

Fiona: Wow, Inyunaruto365. Your first R story. Nice.

Inyunaruto365: Thanks. Later, I'm thinking of adding something yuri like after the fight.

Snow White: It better not be with any other women in this fic besides me and Fiona!

Inyunaruto365:...No. Anyway, this is my first rated M story, so pleas be nice. If not, I'll find where you live and stack you with a fork!

Snow White: And how are you gonna do that? You don't even know where they live.

Inyunaruto365: Shhhh!! They don't know that!


End file.
